There are many kinds of media for storing data. One such medium is a memory device based on a client/server model. A memory system which includes a memory device and a host device based on the client/server model differs from another memory system in several regards. For example, roles assumed by the memory device and the host device based on the client/server model are different from those based on a non-client/server model. Therefore, transmissions between the host device and the memory device also differ between the client/server-model system and another system.
A memory system may need to comply with a specific standard. One of memory systems based on the client/server model may include a universal flash storage (UFS) memory device and its host device. Respects defined by a standard need to be satisfied. There are, however, also regards not defined by the standard and a designer of the memory system can determine them. Such flexible matters should be determined to realize desirable performance with characteristics suitable for the memory system. There are demands for a memory device with increased performance with such flexible design matters properly determined.